Dumb Ways to Die Life
NOTE: This is an app idea to send to developers. If you can, tell us some ideas in the comment section of the page. This page is under construction. Smart Ways to Live is the first game of Smart Ways to Live. The graphics are similar to DWTD Original. A story to go with it How it works Characters *Dunce *Numpty *Hapless *Pillock *Dippy *Dummkopf *Dimwit *Stupe *Lax *Clod *Panda *Doomed *Drug Dealer *Numskull *Bungle *Mishap *Calamity *Ninny *Botch *Doofus *Stumble *Bonehead *Putz *Phoney *Klaus *Slaptery Features *Mission Minigames *Building a House *Buying Things for a House *Build A Bean *Locations *Lots of Clones having mission minigames Mission Minigames Tutorial *Kidney Dragger - Dunce is bleeding. Drag kidney on each place. If you win, Dunce is healthy, mission accomplished. If you lose and time runs out, Dunce dies in the hospital, mission failed. *Fire Spread - Numpty is on fire with head and arms. Rub the screen to remove fire. If you win, Numpty's head is clean. Numpty is healthy, mission accomplished. If you lose and time runs out, Numpty dies in volcanic hospital, mission failed. *Bear Training - Hapless has training a bear. Tap at right time for Hapless to train the bear similar to Hapless' Duck Duck Bear. If you win, Hapless will walk away from tame bear, mission accomplished. If you lose, bear will eat hapless' head, mission failed. *Bump Remover - Pillock has bumps. Tap 2-16 bumps to go away. If you win, Pillock gives thumbs up, mission accomplished. If you lose, Pillock will die in hospital, mission failed. *Shark Friends - Dippy has pet shark. Tap at right times to calm shark down similar to Hapless' Duck Duck Bear. If you win, Dippy loves his shark, mission accomplished. If you lose, Dippy gets eaten by a shark, mission failed. *Toaster Plug - Dummkopf has unplugging a toaster. Tap the plug to unplug the toaster. If you win, Dummkopf eats his toast, mission accomplished. If you lose, Dummkopf becomes electrocuted as a skeleton, mission failed. *Dimwit doesn't have minigame. *Plane Fall - Stupe has falling to plane. Tilt the plane for stupe to fall to plane. If you win, stupe drives his plane, mission failed. If you lose, Stupe crashes into land, mission failed. *Lax doesn't have minigame. *Psycho Prison - Clod has locking clod. Tap the prison cage box after swapping the boxes. If you win, clod is locked, mission accomplished. If you lose, clod scratches the screen, mission failed. *Animal Picker - There are 3 animals on shelf. Pick the panda similar to Lax's 2nd Minigame on DWTD Original. If you pick the panda, panda goes home, mission accomplished. If you pick shark, you lose, shark eats panda, mission failed. if you pick Bear, you lose, bear eats panda's head, mission failed. Building a House Buying for a House Problems Build A Bean Locations *Dumb Countryside *Dumb Desert *Dumb Winter *Dumb Forest *Dumb Volcano *Dumb Mountains *Dumb Space *Dumb Sea *Dumb City Category:Smart Ways to Live Category:Games